Kim Heechul, Saranghaeyo
by Hikari de Natsu
Summary: "Hankyung-ah, apa kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu?" Heechul masih sangat sedih karena kehilangan Hangeng. "Heechul-ah, aku pasti membawa Hangeng ke sini, bagaimanapun caranya. Itu janjiku." Special for Heechul's birthday! Sorry for the bad summary . .v


Akhirnya Hikari kembali dengan fic bertema k-pop~

Fic ini special buat Heechul oppa dari Super Junior karena beliau sekarang lagi ulang tahun :-*

Sebenernya fic ini udah dipost di blog Hikari, gapapa ya ._.v

Enjoy This fic ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>Kim Heechul, Saranghaeyo~ <strong>

.

.

Jumat, 8 Juli 2011.

Gedung SME, ruang latihan dance Super Junior.

"Ya, Kim Ryeowook! Apa kau sadar kalau gerakanmu itu salah?" bentak namja yang mengenakan pakaian hitam pada salah satu dongsaengnya.

Ryeowook menatap hyungnya dengan nafas memburu. "Mianhae, hyung."

"Heechul-ah, sabarlah sedikit, kendalikan emosimu," kata seorang namja yang duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Hyung, kau tahu kan kalau sekarang sudah bulan Juli? Itu artinya bulan depan itu sudah bulan Agustus, dan kau tahu kan kalau Lee Sooman sunsangnim sudah merencanakan kalau kami akan merilis album kami awal Agustus!" seru Heechul.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku pasti berusaha agar aku bisa menguasainya hari ini," sela Ryeowook yang tidak tahan melihat Heechul dan manajer mereka berdebat karena dirinya.

"Terserahlah! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, besok kau harus sudah menguasai semua gerakannya!" kata Heechul kasar sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Ne, sekarang ini Super Junior sedang berlatih dance untuk single pertama album kelima mereka. Dance kali ini memang sedikit rumit, bahkan Eunhyuk saja sempat kebingungan. Ryeowook yang memang skill dancenya tidak sebagus Eunhyuk dan Donghae tentu saja mendapat kesulitan untuk menguasainya. Walaupun Yesung dan Kibum—yang sepertinya masih kaku karena sudah beberapa tahun tak beraktifitas bersama Super Junior—juga belum menguasainya seratus persen, tapi entah kenapa Heechul hanya mempermasalahkan Ryeowook.

Seperti yang sudah kita lihat, Heechul terlihat kesal pada Ryeowook. Sejak rekaman untuk album terbaru mereka, Cinderella ini memang sering emosi. Entah apa penyebabnya, tapi sebagian member seperti Leeteuk, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook sering melihatnya melamun, dan mereka memilih untuk membiarkan Heechul sendiri untuk sementara.

Emosi Heechul yang tak terduga ini membuat para member sering berkonsultasi pada manajer mereka, dan pada akhirnya manajer mereka sering mengawasi mereka latihan, untuk berjaga-jaga jika Heechul tiba-tiba kesal atau marah.

"Wookie-ah, jangan diambil hati," hibur Sungmin.

Semua member tidak berhenti menyemangati Ryeowook karena bentakan Heechul barusan. Bahkan Donghae berkata ia akan mengajari dongsaengnya itu sampai ia mahir.

"Ryeowookie, jangan menangis, kita berlatih bersama ya," kata Yesung yang sedari tadi memeluk Ryeowook yang sudah hampir menangis.

"Ne, gomawo hyung," jawab Ryeowook sambil menahan tangisnya. _Aku harus kuat, aku sudah menjalani pekerjaan ini selama 6 tahun dan aku pasti bisa!_

Mereka akhirnya beristirahat sejenak dan sedikit bercanda untuk melepas lelahnya.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk selaku seorang leader yang berencana mengikuti wajib militer setelah acara GDA (Golden Disk Award) menyusul Heechul ke luar ruangan. Dan ia mendapati Heechul di dekat ruang rekaman—yang memang sepi—sedang melamun.

"Ini album kedua, tanpa Hankyung," gumamnya. Leeteuk terkejut dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Heechul. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak menghampirinya, melainkan mencuri dengar gumamannya.

"Hankyung-ah, sedang apa kau sekarang? Apa kau tahu betapa aku kehilanganmu? Aku ingin mendengarmu membentak kami yang selalu berisik di dorm, aku ingin tampil di panggung bersamamu," Heechul terus bergumam, sampai akhirnya Leeteuk bisa melihat tetesan air yang keluar dari matanya. "Aku ingin Super Junior utuh kembali, seperti dulu, lengkap denganmu. Aku ingin di album kelima ini ada kau dan Kangin."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Heechul, mata Leeteuk mulai berkaca-kaca. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Kenapa ia tidak menyadari kalau Heechul begitu kehilangan partnernya? Ia sadar satu hal, sesuatu yang kurang saat ulang tahunnya kemarin adalah…kehadiran Hangeng dan Kangin. Walaupun Kangin memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun lewat telepon, tapi tidak dengan Hangeng. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan member yang telah bersamanya selama 4 tahun? Walaupun ini tahun kedua tanpa Hangeng, tapi ia tetap merasa ada ruang hampa di Super Junior. Tidak ada yang memasak nasi goreng Beijing lagi saat mereka di dorm. Leeteuk pun menyadari satu hal lagi, jika ia masih merasa kehilangan hingga kini, bagaimana dengan Heechul? Padahal ia tahu seberapa dekat Heechul dengan Hangeng hingga banyak fans yang menyebut mereka sebagai HanChul. Leeteuk menangis di balik dinding, ia lupa jika ia sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding agar Heechul tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Heechul yang menyadari ada suara tangis di balik dinding akhirnya menghapus air matanya. Ia melihat ke balik dinding yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya, dan ia menemukan sang leader tengah menangis.

"Leeteuk hyung? Sedang apa kau disini? Waeyo?" tanya Heechul.

Leeteuk hanya berusaha tersenyum saat ditanya begitu. "Gwaenchana, hanya kelilipan."

Heechul tahu Leeteuk berbohong. _Yang benar saja, dia kelilpan sampai menangis begini? Ah sudahlah._

"Heechul-ah, ayo kembali ke ruang latihan. Kau pasti tidak tahu kalau Ryeowookie menangis kan?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menahan iar matanya agar tidak jatuh lagi.

"Jinjja? Ne, ayo."

_Heechul-ah, aku akan membawa Hangeng kesini, setidaknya untuk ulang tahunmu. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti wajib militer dengan serius jika subleader Super Junior bersedih kan? Bagaimanapun caranya, Hangeng akan kubawa kesini. Itu janjiku._

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke ruang latihan. Saat mereka masuk, Shindong langsung menghampiri Leeteuk.

"Hyung, kau habis menangis? Wae?" tanya Shindong, wajahnya yang biasanya ceria terlihat khawatir.

"Gwaenchana," jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. "Eunhyukkie, sini. Shindong-ah, kau juga ikut aku."

Eunhyuk dan Shindong pun mengikuti hyungnya itu keluar ruangan dengan wajah bingung. Sedangkan member yang lainnya—Heechul, Yesung, Sungmin, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun—bertanya-tanya alasan Leeteuk memanggil mereka berdua.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk sedang berbicara serius dengan Shindong dan Eunhyuk. Sang angelic leader itu menceritakan inti dari semua gumaman Heechul yang ia dengar. Walaupun hanya secara singkat, mata Eunhyuk terlihat berkaca-kaca setelah mendengarnya, dan semua itu diakhiri dengan adegan Leeteuk dan Shindong memeluk Eunhyuk untuk mencegahnya agar tidak menangis.

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit berada di luar, akhirnya Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, dan Shindong kembali dan berlatih dance seperti semula. Semua member—kecuali TeukShinHyuk—ingin menanyakan apa yang Leeteuk bicarakan, tapi mereka mengurungkan niatnya.

.

.

Malamnya, member yang tinggal di dorm lantai 11—Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun—sedang makan malam sambil mengobrol seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Mulanya mereka hanya mengobrol biasa, membahas acara tv, album baru mereka, bahkan rookie yang belakangan ini populer pun—B1A4 dan Boyfriend—mereka bahas. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin teringat sesuatu.

"Eunhyuk-ah, tadi Leeteuk hyung bicara apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Eunhyuk.

"Ah, ne! Aku lupa mengatakannya pada kalian. Leeteuk hyung ingin membuat kejutan untuk ulang tahun Heechul hyung nanti," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kejutan? Heechul hyung? Kejutan apa?" tanya Ryeowook yang sedang membuat susu coklat panas untuknya sendiri.

"Leeteuk hyung ingin mengundang Hangeng hyung ke sini, pasti Heechul hyung akan senang kan?"

Kalimat Eunhyuk barusan disambut baik oleh Ryeowook dan Sungmin, reaksi mereka sangat antusias. Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun, evil magnae itu hanya diam sambil terus mengganti channel tv.

"Apa itu mungkin?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu. "Sekarang saja kita sudah mulai kehilangan kontak dengan Hangeng hyung, apa kita bisa mengundangnya ke sini? Lagipula, hanya untuk ulang tahun Heechul hyung? Leeteuk hyung pasti bercanda, itu hal yang tidak masuk akal, yah setidaknya, menurutku."

Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Apa yang dikatakan dongsaeng mereka ini ada benarnya, tapi Eunhyuk tahu alasan di balik rencana ini.

"Kalian pasti tidak tahu kan kenapa Leeteuk hyung berencana begini. Barusan, Leeteuk hyung menceritakannya padaku, ini tentang Heechul hyung," Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca mengingat apa yang diceritakan Leeteuk padanya dan Shindong. Sungmin dan Ryeowook terlihat penasaran, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil melihat Eunhyuk. "Heechul hyung menangis."

Mereka bertiga terkejut. _Kim Heechul…menangis?_

"Heechul hyung menangis? Apa maksudnya, Hyukkie?" kata Sungmin.

"Tadi, saat Leeteuk hyung menyusul Heechul hyung keluar ruang latihan, ia melihat Heechul hyung sedang melamun, dan ia bergumam. Maksudku, Heechul hyung menangis mengingat Hangeng hyung."

"Mwo? Bukankah biasanya Heechul hyung biasa saja jika ia teringat Hangeng hyung? Kenapa kali ini.." Ryeowook tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya, ia terdiam sejenak. Kelopak mata bawahnya pun sudah tak sanggup menampung air matanya. Air matanya tumpah, tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. "Leeteuk hyung mendengar Heechul hyung bergumam. Ia ingin Super Junior utuh kembali, dengan Hangeng hyung. Heechul hyung masih sangat kehilangan Hangeng hyung, ia sedih karena kita akan mengeluarkan album baru, tanpa partnernya, untuk yang kedua kali."

Mata Ryeowook terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terdiam. Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa dan mengambil gelas susu yang ada di dekat Ryeowook, dan ia meminumnya, lalu ia menatap Eunhyuk. "Apapun alasannya, kurasa akan sulit untuk membawa Hangeng hyung ke Korea, ia punya kesibukan sendiri, ingat? Bahkan saat ulang tahun Leeteuk hyung kemarin, ia tidak mengucapkan selamat. Pasti ia terlalu sibuk sampai bisa melupakan kita!"

"CHO KYUHYUN!" bentak Sungmin. Ia terlihat marah, ia kesal, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berkata seperti itu?

"Wae? Aku benar kan?" katanya cuek sambil masuk ke kamar.

Sungmin yang kesal pun langsung berdiri, ia bermaksud mengejar Kyuhyun, tapi dicegah oleh Ryeowook. "Hyung, biarkan saja."

Sungmin menatap mata Ryeowook yang masih berkaca-kaca. Beberapa detik kemudian ia duduk di sofa sambil menghela nafas. "Aissh, jinjja! Maknae babo."

Eunhyuk yang air matanya sudah mulai mereda hanya diam. Begitu pula dengan Ryeowook, mereka berdua memilih untuk diam di dorm itu.

.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya—lebih tepatnya kamarnya dan Sungmin. Ia terduduk di balik pintu, entah kenapa kakinya terasa lemas. Ia menghela nafas dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. "Kyuhyunnie babo."

Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan membuka lacinya. Laci pribadinya, yang tak boleh disentuh oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya, bahkan Sungmin pun tak boleh membukanya. Di dalam laci tersebut terlihat barang-barang yang—bisa dibilang—tak berharga, kebanyakan adalah kertas-kertas yang sudah lecek, dan beberapa foto.

Kyuhyun memandang isi lacinya itu sampai akhirnya ia mengambil sebuah foto. Foto dengan lima belas namja sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Kyuhyun menatap foto itu. Diperhatikannya setiap sudut foto itu, diamatinya wajah para namja itu satu persatu. Matanya terhenti pada wajah seseorang. Seseorang yang sedang tersenyum manis. Penampilannya yang simpel, senyumnya yang tulus, dan tangannya yang terlihat merangkul seseorang di sebelahnya, dan tangan lainnya menyentuh bahu seseorang yang berpose di bawahnya. Kyuhyun tahu benar siapa namja yang ditatapnya. Matanya yang khas, hidungnya, bibirnya, kasih sayangnya, semua tentangnya takkan bisa ia lupakan._ Mantan _anggota Super Junior. _Mantan_ leader Super Junior-M. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air telah terjatuh di foto tersebut. Air mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

_Melupakan? Mana bisa orang sebaik dia melupakan orang-orang tidak tahu diri seperti kami. Mana mungkin dia melupakan pelanggan setianya, yang selalu menunggu nasi goreng buatannya. Kau pasti bercanda, Cho Kyuhyun._

"Babo," makinya sekali lagi sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir.

.

.

Sabtu, 9 Juli 2011.

Dorm Super Junior lantai 12, kamar Leeteuk dan Donghae.

"Hyung, kau serius?" tanya Donghae pada Leeteuk yang sedang menggenggam iPhone-nya.

Leeteuk menoleh dan menatap dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. "Kenapa tidak? Selama Heechul akan merasa senang, pasti akan kulakukan."

Donghae diam menunggu Leeteuk berbicara lagi. Tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut hyungnya itu.

Tidak berapa lama, Leeteuk mengeluarkan suara. "Yeoboseyo? Hangeng-ah?"

Mata Donghae membesar. _Hangeng hyung? Itu benar-benar dia? _

"Ne, ini Leeteuk hyung. Apa besok lusa kau sibuk? Ah, a..ani, hanya bertanya, akhir-akhir ini aku teringat padamu, mian ya jika mengganggumu."

Leeteuk menjauhkan iPhone-nya dari telinganya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Donghae menatapnya, ia sudah mengira Hangeng tidak ada waktu untuk datang ke Korea.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Aku yakin, pasti Hangeng hyung akan mengingat ulang tahun Heechul hyung, mereka sudah jadi partner selama empat tahun lebih kan?" hibur Donghae. _Sebenarnya aku juga berharap Hangeng hyung akan datang ke sini, tapi jika ia sibuk, apa boleh buat._

"Ne, tapi seandainya Hangeng ada di sini bersama kita, tentu Heechul akan lebih senang."

"Gwaenchana, Heechul hyung pasti mengerti."

.

Di tanggal 9 itu—lebih tepatnya sejak tanggal 8, Heechul terlihat lesu, tak seperti Kim Heechul yang biasanya. Ia lebih banyak diam dan hanya bicara seperlunya. Para member Super Junior pun membiarkannya sendiri, alhasil tak ada suara dari ruang latihan, kecuali suara musik.

Setelah beberapa jam latihan dance, para member pun pergi meninggalkan gedung SM. Shindong mengajak member lainnya untuk makan—karena di dorm hanya ada makanan instan—tapi Heechul menolak, ia bilang ia ada keperluan penting.

Kali ini giliran Kibum yang mengikutinya. Ia penasaran, kenapa hyungnya yang termasuk cerewet ini hanya diam saja?

Beberapa menit setelah berjalan meninggalkan gedung SM, Heechul berhenti. Sebuah taman di dekat dorm mereka.

Di sana Heechul tetap diam, melamun, sambil menatap langit. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Kibum yakin pasti Heechul sedang memikirkan Hangeng.

"Hankyung-ah, aku rindu padamu, apa kau tahu itu? Kalau kau tahu, kembalilah ke sini, ke Super Junior," kata Heechul sambil terus menatap langit, seolah-olah langit itu adalah jelmaan dari Hangeng.

_Ternyata Leeteuk hyung benar, Heechul hyung begini karena Hangeng hyung._

Kibum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Heechul dan menghubungi Leeteuk hyung untuk menanyakan tempat dimana mereka berada.

.

.

Dorm Super Junior lantai 11.

"Kibum-ah! Ayo cepat masuk, nanti makanannya habis," sahut Siwon.

Kibum pun masuk dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan tentang apa yang disaksikannya tadi, tapi melihat para member sedang asyik makan, ditundanya niat itu.

Beberapa menit setelah Kibum datang, semua makanan lenyap. Bukan dimakan oleh Kibum, tapi semua member—kecuali Heechul—yang memakannya bersama-sama.

"Hyung," kata Kibum mengawali percakapan, membuat semua member menoleh padanya. "Heechul hyung sepertinya benar-benar ingin Hangeng hyung kembali."

Mendengar hal itu, Leeteuk tersentak. _Bagaimana ini? Heechul-ah, mianhae. Aku akan tetap berusaha memenuhi janjiku._

"Apa kalian yakin, Hangeng hyung akan ke sini?"

Semua memandang satu sama lain. Ne, apa mereka bisa?

"Aku yakin! Hangeng pasti akan ke sini, kalian tenang saja, biar aku yang mengurus Heechul dan Hangeng. Pasti akan kubawa dia ke Korea, walaupun mungkin tak bisa bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Heechul," kata Leeteuk lantang.

"Hyung," panggil Donghae.

Leeteuk hanya menoleh dan tersenyum pada Donghae, seolah berkata _tenanglah, aku yang akan mengurus semuanya, jangan khawatir._

Tiba-tiba Yesung mendapat ide, dan ia tersenyum. "Hyung, bagaimana kalau malam ini…"

.

.

Minggu, 10 Juli 2011.

Dorm Super Junior lantai 12, di depan kamar Heechul.

"Heechul hyung benar-benar sedang tidur kan?" bisik Siwon.

Semuanya mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Ne, Shindong hyung, ayo kita mulai. Kalian tunggu saja di bawah," bisik Siwon lagi sambil menyentuh gagang pintu. Tangannya sudah siap dengan sebuah kain. Sedangkan Shindong menggenggam tali di tangannya.

Kini Siwon dan Shindong sudah berada di dalam kamar Heechul yang sedang tidur lelap. Siwon memberi aba-aba pada Shindong, "Satu, dua, tiga!"

Dengan gesit Shindong mengikat kedua kaki dan tangan Heechul, dan Siwon mengikatkan kain yang dibawanya di mulut Heechul. Heechul berontak dan matanya membesar setelah ia melihat siapa yang berusaha menculiknya. Setelah Heechul sudah tak bisa melawan, akhirnya Siwon dan Shindong mengangkat hyungnya itu dan membawanya ke dorm bawah. "Mianhae hyung."

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di depan pintu dorm bawah. Shindong membuka pintunya dan mereka masuk ke dalam. Gelap, tak ada cahaya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ruangan itu berubah menjadi ruangan yang sangat terang.

Heechul yang masih shock akhirnya mengamati sekelilingnya. Hadiah di dekat meja, kue di tangan Ryeowook, adanya Zhoumi dan Henry, dan para member yang berkata secara bersamaan, "Saengil chukhahaeyo, Kim Heechul!" Heechul baru ingat, hari ini ulang tahunnya. Tanggal 10 Juli. Ne, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan ulang tahunnya sendiri?

Siwon dan Shindong menurunkan Heechul ke lantai, membuka tali dan kain yang mengikatnya. Heechul menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sempat panik karena diculik oleh dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Ya! Apa kalian mau membunuhku? Aku hampir mengalami sakit jantung melihat kalian!" bentaknya pada Siwon dan Shindong. Dan yang dibentak hanya tersenyum. "Kami kan sudah minta maaf."

Heechul terlihat sedikit marah, tapi bisa dilihat mulutnya membentuk senyuman kecil.

"Gomawo," kata Heechul singkat. Satu kata itu membuat semua member tersenyum lebar. Rencana mereka berhasil.

"Hyung, tiup lilinnya," kata Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan kue yang ada di tangannya.

"Ne, ayo tiup lilinnya," kata member lain.

Heechul pun meniup lilin yang ada di atas kue tersebut. Dan saat semua lilinnya mati, para member mengucapkan kembali apa yang tadi mereka ucapkan. "Saengil chukhahaeyo, uri Kim Heechul!"

"Ne, gomawo," jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum. Ia bisa merasakan begitu banyak kasih sayang yang dilimpahkan padanya, kasih sayang dari hyung yang lebih tua sembilan hari darinya, dan para dongsaengnya. Ulang tahun, itu artinya ia harus bersikap lebih dewasa.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, semua member tertidur di ruang berkumpul dorm lantai 11, kecuali Heechul. Ia tetap terjaga dan ia memutuskan untuk keluar dorm, sekedar berjalan-jalan sambil melihat langit yang masih gelap.

"29 tahun, ah aku sudah tua ternyata," kata Heechul sambil menatap langit. "Umurku sudah setua ini, tapi sikapku masih seperti anak kecil kan? Hahaha."

"Ne, sikapmu seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya."

Mendengar suara itu, Heechul menoleh. Didapatinya seorang namja berada di belakangnya, sedang tersenyum.

"Neo.." kata Heechul tak percaya.

Namja itu tetap tersenyum. Ia mendekati Heechul dan memeluknya. "Saengil chukhahamnida, Heechul-ssi. Saranghaeyo."

"Hankyung-ah," gumam Heechul. Ia meraba-raba punggung dan wajah namja yang memeluknya itu. "Ini..benar-benar kau? Jinjja?"

Namja itu melepas pelukannya. "Heechul-ah, sudah lupa padaku ya?"

Heechul menatapnya tak percaya. "A..ani, aku hanya..tak percaya. Kenapa kau bisa ada di Korea?"

"Kau pasti tak percaya alasanku ini. Minggu ini sebenarnya aku sibuk, tapi kemarin manajerku bilang aku ada jadwal ke sini, setelah kutanya acara apa yang harus kuhadiri disini, kau tau apa? Ternyata Lee Sooman sunsangnim yang mengundangku ke sini, dan rencananya beliau ingin aku berpartisipasi dalam salah satu lagu di album kelima kalian yang berjudul ELF! Aku sebenarnya sedikit ragu, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, mungkin ada baiknya juga. Toh hanya satu lagu, tak ada salahnya kan? Walaupun aku bukan kembali ke Super Junior, tapi hal ini saja sudah membuatku senang," tutur Hangeng antusias.

"M..mwo? Lagu ELF? Tapi kami tidak tahu apapun tentang lagu itu."

"Lagu ini memang belum diumumkan pada kalian. Beliau bilang lirik lagu ini ditulis olehnya sendiri, dan setelah kubaca, liriknya sungguh keren, dan musiknya pun lembut. Dan beliau juga bilang, lagu ini diciptakannya untuk kalian, aku, dan para ELF, Zhoumi dan Henry juga akan ikut berpartisipasi. Lengkapnya aku tidak tahu, mungkin nanti kita akan diberi tahu lagi. Sekarang, ayo kita masuk ke dorm," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, kau tinggal di dorm kami?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne, aku ingin sekamar denganmu, Heechul-ah," jawab Hangeng. Jawaban itu membuat Heechul tersenyum lebar. Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke dorm lantai 12, ke kamar Heechul.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika member lainnya mengetahui kejutan ini, pasti mereka sangat senang. Ah, apapun yang terjadi, pasti Heechul sangat bahagia, karena ia bisa bertemu dengan partnernya lagi, walau bukan sebagai member Super Junior.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Kyaaa, akhirnya selesai juga<p>

Ngebosenin ya ceritanya? Ga menyentuh ya? Mian m(_)m

Biar aku tau fic ini kurangnya apaan, kalian review aja deh ya, gomawo buat yang bersedia review =3


End file.
